


Guitar Problems

by rvverperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvverperson/pseuds/rvverperson





	Guitar Problems

A silly girl sits alone on her bed, bass guitar in hand. A gentle bassline fills her home. Her eyes close as she lets herself get consumed by the music. She begins to float softly above her bed as she jams away, until she misses a note and is abruptly brought out of it. She falls back onto her with a sigh, and tries to figure out the line that she missed. But she just can't get it. 

After a while she admits defeat, setting her guitar back on its stand. She looks out the window of her home, and it's snowing! It reminds her so much of when she briefly lived on that wonderful snowy planet. She smiles, an idea on her mind. She zaps outside and rolls up a tiny little snow-figure. It has 4 legs, a tail, and a distinct muzzle and ears. When finished, she steps back to admire her handiwork.

JADE: hi bec!

The snowdog didn’t respond, but then again he didn't normally anyway. The girls smile drops as she kneels before her previous best friend.

JADE: hehe… you know… with all this white snow it looks like youre actually here…

She leans forward and wraps her arms around the dog.

JADE: i know we are kind of the same being now but. i really miss you…

Jade Harley pulls back and wipes a small tear from her eye. She zaps her guitar into her hands and begins to play again. This time, she isn't alone.


End file.
